


a Kangaroo, a Rose, and a Honeybee

by scarscarchurro



Series: Aussie!Spock AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acespec Jim, Arospec McCoy, Australian Spock, Autistic Spock (Star Trek), Established relationship Leonard Bones McCoy/James T Kirk, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Human Spock, M/M, McSpirk is end game, Multi, POV Spock, Slow Build, Trans Character, Trans McCoy, Trans Spock, Work In Progress, You can rip hazel eyed Jim from my cold dead hands, background scotty/uhura, this is not set in modern times I just want to say that now, trans Jim, you can rip blue eyed McCoy from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: When Spock was young he hadn't anticipated going to College outside of Australia. He hadn't anticipated that he would find friends when he went to college. He definitely hadn't anticipated that he would meet the most annoying and attractive man in the library. He hadn't anticipated that that day would bring him happiness.[[Temporary Hiatus]]





	1. The Annoying Man In the Library/ Spock is a Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/gifts).



> My resident Aussie friend is helping me with Australian things. Also he said Human Spock would be Australian and you know what I can't get that out of my head.

The library on campus was quiet and Spock found himself with his back to large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked a sitting area outside; a small fountain with ledges. Spock released a sigh and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared down at the print of the book. He had to finish this research for this paper for his physics class. He had time he just wanted to finish it early.

That’s when someone who had been sitting a few tables away from him came rushing over and in a hushed whisper asked, “Hey can you watch my stuff?” 

Spock’s eyes traveled up the other student slowly. Raked up the hideous chartreuse green crop top jumper with odd wavy gold detailing at the collar, up to the camera slung around his neck, and then to the other student’s face. The student had short spikey chestnut brown hair that shines gold when sunlight hit it. Equally his eyes gleamed more green with hints of amber and brown, more in one eye than the other, and Spock’s heart hammered in his chest. Spock could admit this other student was beautiful, but annoying to ask Spock, who was clearly working, to watch the tossed about papers, thermos of possible coffee, and stacks of various paperback books on the table the student came from. He raised one eyebrow at the other student. 

“So are you gonna to watch my stuff?” asked the chestnut haired man again with a tooth peeking grin that made those hazel eyes hooded. 

Spock sighed and said, “I suppose I will.”

The other’s thick eyebrows furrowed. “Thanks man,” said the other student as he pushed off the table, gave a grin, and waved as he walked off to do whatever he needed to do. 

Probably use the restroom, thought Spock. 

He sighed and stared over at the other table. He wondered what the other was studying or researching. 

Minutes later the chestnut haired student returned, but instead of going toward his things he sat across from Spock and leaned in with a smile. “Thanks for watching my stuff,” the other pressed his lips together and smiled wide. “You aren’t from here.” 

It wasn’t a question and Spock knew it by the tone the other used. He found it annoying that the other sat there. “Who are you exactly?” asked Spock with a raise of his brow. 

It was almost cute to watch as the other leaned forward more on his elbows and gave a toothy smile. His eyes a light with emotions. He was very expressive. “I’m Jim Kirk,” said Jim. “Where are you from?” 

Spock leaned into the palm of his hand and with half lidded eyes and a neutral expression he said, “Australia.”

Jim pressed his hands together, intertwined his fingers, and tilted his head. “Vague,” dragged out Jim with a grin. “Australia is a big place man, That’s like me saying I’m from America.” A pause as Jim’s lips fell open and he leaned back. “I’m from Iowa.” 

Spock simply looked back down at his textbook. “Fascinating.” 

He heard the table creak, the chair scraped against the carpet, and a glance up told Spock what he already knew. 

Jim was walking back toward his stuff. 

Spock looked back down at his text and heaved a sigh. He was getting into it when abruptly papers and a heavy textbook were set across from him. 

Irritation pressed hard against Spock’s eyes when he looked up and saw Jim setting his things down on the other end of the table. “Mind if I sit here?” 

“You’d simply ignore it if I said yes, but I do not mind as long as you are quiet,” said Spock with a roll of his shoulders and a flick of his eyes downward. 

“Aces,” the tone was high and cheerful then after a pause Jim said, “I don’t know why I said that. No one uses that word anymore.” Another pause and Spock found he has read the same sentence for a few minutes now. “Quiet. I’ll be quiet. Starting… now.” 

Spock looked up and over at Jim with a raised brow. 

Jim stared back at Spock and cleared his throat. “You look kinda like a cherub with that light behind you, If I could have your permission can I take a photo?” 

Spock sighed heavily and kept his brow raised as he curled his fingers against his face. At least he had asked. Spock thought about it for a moment. “I don’t see any harm in it.”

Jim beamed at him. The toothy grin made Spock’s heart hammer uncontrollably. “Thanks.” Jim lifted the camera. 

Jim took one picture then set his camera aside and Spock turned back to his textbook. 

It was near the end of their time in the library when Jim asked, “So you have plans for the weekend?” 

It was a curious question and Spock raised a brow as he looked up at Jim. “No,” said Spock after a pause. 

Jim had put away most of the loose papers and even the camera. He took a sip from whatever was in his plaid thermos. “Wanna come out with some friends of mine?” 

Spock wanted to say No, but found himself straightening his back and furrowing his brows. “For drinks?” asked Spock. 

Jim tilted his head and grinned. “Well I mean we could get drinks.” 

“Yes,” said Spock. 

Jim raised a brow. “Yes you’ll come?” 

Spock cleared his throat and said again, “Yes.”

Jim grinned and took out a post it note, wrote something on it, (an address) and grinned as he slid it over to Spock. “We’ll drive there together and if we get drunk enough crash at my apartment.”

Spock pressed his lips together and stuck the note to his book. “I look forward to it.” 

“Same,” said Jim with a cheerful grin before he stood from the chair and slung his bag and what looked to be a portfolio behind him. “See you then- wait What’s your name?” 

Spock found himself smiling just a little bit. “Spock.” 

“Spock?” asked Jim with a furrowed brow. 

“I picked it myself,” said Spock with a raised brow. 

Jim grinned at him then. “It’s a nice name. I picked mine too,” said Jim before he left. 

Spock did not stare at Jim’s butt while the other man walked away. If he did? It was only because those black daks looked very nice on Jim. 

Spock buried his face in his hands and screamed internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an intro chapter I would appreciate some feedback and this might not have a regular update schedule because I sometimes feel very unmotivated when something isn't finished/I don't really know where I'm going with it. 
> 
> Aces= Great
> 
> Daks= Pants


	2. Overnight Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wakes up in Jim's and Leonard's loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, Bones drinking alcohol, and Mentions of alcoholism.

Spock groaned loudly from his spot on the floor. He found himself sitting up and questioning exactly where he was and what smelled so good.

“The Kangaroo is awake,” said a voice, gruff and southern.

“I’m surprised he is alive.”

Spock’s vision was clearing as he rubbed his eyes. He was thankful for the lights being dimmed.

“He drank more than Scotty, I've never seen anyone drink more than Scotty,” shouted a cheerful voice that made Spock’s head hurt and his heart beat faster.

Right. He had gone out drinking with his new mates and recalled staying in their loft.

“Hey, Kangaroo,” said the southern.

Spock trailed his eyes over to the male form that was reclined on a black couch with what looked to be pancakes and a tumbler of amber liquid in his hands. Spock stared at him with narrowed eyes and tried to remember his name. Who had he gone out with again? He shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the pounding headache. He should not have consumed as much alcohol as he had, but he didn’t want to get shown up by a scotsman.

He jumped when something wet dripped on his head. Spock slowly slid his eyes open, they raked up the form in front of him, a pair of maroon trackydacks, a grey NASA jumper, and hazel eyes were staring down at him. Offering a tall glass of what looked like water and two white tablets. “You want some pancakes?” asked the voice that made Spock’s heart beat faster. “Nyota is the best at making hangover breakfasts.”

“The only way to cure a hangover, is to get drunk again,” said the southerner.

Spock took the glass and water from, he squinted, and decided he’d remember their names when he was more awake. He was pretty sure the soft looking one started with a J. Jim? It was likely Jim.

Jim Kirk. Who Spock recalled was an Art Major? Photography major? Spock wasn’t even sure. Jim who he had met in the library and been annoyed at the first sighting of the chestnut haired man. Yes annoyed, not attracted to the man that now gazed at him with an arched brow, and an  ~~attractive~~  annoying half smile.

When Spock looked up to thank Jim for the pain medicine, and hopefully what was water, the soft yet firm man had his hands on his hips and his head cocked over at the Southerner. “Bones, You didn’t even drink last night.”

“Someone had to be your D.D.” Spock shoved the pain pills in his mouth and drowned them with the, yes it was, water while looking over to ‘Bones’ who waggled his eyebrows at Jim. “The Kangaroo didn’t need to know that.”

Spock found his heart squeezed tight in his chest when Jim groaned and strolled over to the southerner. He gave the blue eyed man a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You’re a pain,” grumbled Jim.

‘Bones’ growled at that, “You’re one to talk.”

Clearing his throat Spock finally said, “You said something about pancakes?”

‘Bones’, Spock doubted that was his name, looked away from Jim, Jim who stole a bite of Bones’s pancakes as Bones said, “The Kangaroo speaks.” With a fake gasp.

Jim jumped up with a mouth full of stolen pancake.

Spock waited for Jim to chew and swallow.

Then Jim’s mildly annoying voice said, “Yeah, pancakes, let me get you some, Spock.”  Jim walked out of the living area.

Spock did not stare at Jim’s ass as he left.

Something in Spock’s gut made him turn his head over to Bones who smirked and chuckled. “What?” asked Spock with a raised brow.

“Nothin’, Kangaroo.” Bones took a sip of his amber drink.

Spock narrowed his eyes at Bones. “Don’t call me a Kangaroo.”

“Fine, Kiwi.” This conversation sounded familiar in some way, maybe they had the same one when Spock was inebriated.

“I’m not a Kiwi,” snapped Spock with a low growl. “I preferred being called a Kangaroo.”

Bones raised a brow and rolled his eyes.

They were plunged into silence.

“Kiwi,” whispered Bones.

Spock groaned loudly and glared at him. He fought a smile.

The blue eyed man set his plate down on the coffee table and rolled his shoulders forward. “I bet you don’t even remember my name,” said Bones with a challenging grin.

Spock opened his mouth then closed it and took in a deep breath. “I cannot recall it right in this moment.”

“Are you two getting along or do I need to bring Jim in here?” asked a feminine voice from near the entrance to the living space. Spock blinked and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Nyota Uhura is a woman he knows well. She was the first friend he made when he came in as a transfer student. She was on track to become a language teacher.

“I’m behaving,” said Bones as he leaned back into the couch and finished his pancakes.

Spock just glared at the man.

Nyota heaved a sigh and she sat next to Bones on the couch. “Behaving?” She tilted her head. “Is that why I heard yelling?”

Bones said nothing as he downed the rest of his glass of whiskey.

“I got pancakes,” Jim’s voice brought Spock’s eyes over to the hallway where Jim stood with two plates of pancakes, and arms around his waist. “And Scotty. I got pancakes and Scotty.”

The Scotsman from the night before slid out from behind with a half smile. In a thick accent the man said, “Guid mornin.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, but lowered it when Jim walked over after being released and held out a plate of pancakes. Spock took the plate and began eating the pancakes.

Scotty went to sit next to Nyota and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Spock’s eyes widened slightly when Jim plopped down next to him. Spock raised a brow at this.

Jim gave Spock a grin and just shoved… an entire pancake in his mouth. ~~Fascinating~~  disturbing it was definitely disturbing.

Spock felt his face heat up. So he averted his gaze to his own pancakes.

The room had gone silent, or maybe it wasn’t silent. Maybe Spock was lost in thought of how Jim looked from his profile. How the art student talked with his hands as well as his entire face. Spock blinked quickly and took a bite of the pancakes Nyota had prepared.

They were really good and really did help with a hangover.

“You enjoying the pancakes, Sweetie?” asked Nyota, in a purr.

Spock looked up at her and swallowed what was in his mouth. “Yes,” said Spock, then he put another bite in his mouth.

“That’s good.”

Silence fell once again.

Spock left their loft that day with the thought that he never wanted to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trackydacks: Sweat Pants
> 
> Jumper: In this case Jim has a hoodie, but from my understanding it's a sweater/jacket 
> 
> Loft: Apartment
> 
> Mates: Friends (?)
> 
> I swear Elliot helps me with Australian words.


	3. I'll Make Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wonders just what he is doing with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* If you ever wonder where I'm getting some of these titles they are song titles on a playlist I made specifically for this fic.

It happened for two more weeks. He’d run into Jim. (Literally ran into him. Who laid down on the ground to do work? Apparently JIM.) 

These encounters would go much the same every time. He’d see Jim outside the science building or the Library or when Spock went on a walk to clear his head. 

Jim would ask Spock if he wanted to get drinks on the weekend or if he was free or if it was okay for him to sit across from Spock.

Spock would feel a ‘no’ on the tip of his tongue, but one look at the messy charcoal smudged face of Jim? And all he could say was, “What time?” or “Sure.”

Then he’d wake up in their loft. Hungover. With Jim in a different pair of trackydacks, but the same grey NASA jumper, offering him aspirin and water. 

Spock had to admit that these were fun moments. 

Sure Spock had to cram to get his work done for the next day and sure Jim left Spock feeling breathless and sure after the second and third week of going out for drinks with Jim and LEONARD (That would show the southerner Spock recalled his name) Spock honestly thought to himself that he should not be doing this. Every close encounter he had with Jim left his heart pounding and his palms sweaty.

Every time he saw Jim with a camera in his hands or smudges on his fingers, face, and a sketchbook between his crossed legs asking the same questions. Spock always wanted to say ‘no’ to drinks or ‘No I don’t want to go to the library with you to pick out a new book.’, but He’d go. He’d go and he’d enjoy it because God damn it he actually loved spending time with Jim and to some extension Leonard. 

Leaving after night four of waking up in Leonard’s and Jim’s loft, left Spock with a racing mind, and even more questions than answers as to what he was even doing. 

What was he doing? 

Every following morning Leonard’s remarks were becoming less calouse, less like he hated Spock, and more like he was interested in actually holding a conversation. 

Spock left those mornings without food, but when he got back to his own apartment his roommate would be making something before he had to race out the doors for clinicals. 

Spock was left to think.  

Morning five of undisrupted hang outs approached. Spock was halfway to the door after Jim had given him water, then left for another room in the apartment, and Spock just had his hand on the door knob ready to turn it and leave, because their apartment would be one of the later models that still used twist and pull knobs, when Leonard walked in.

Leonard asked, “Do you want some cornflakes or toast?” 

Spock turned to him and clear his throat, “I have a paper due.” 

Leonard raised an eyebrow and looked slightly hurt. 

Spock turned the knob.

Leonard said, “Have a safe trip, Kiwi.”

Spock left with a racing heart. 

Then he’d go back and it’d start all over again.

When he woke up in their loft on weekend number nine, after he had told himself he would not wake up there, it wasn’t Jim who stood there with aspirin and a water. 

It was Leonard. 

Leonard in Jim’s jumper and Jim’s trackydacks. With fresh marks on his neck and a messy mop of fluffy hair. “Jim is tied up at the moment,” said Leonard as he handed Spock the drink and pills. “He had a last minute photo project.”

Spock took the pills, the water, and drank them down like the other mornings. When the glass was empty Leonard filled up another one and handed it to Spock. “I’m going to make some breakfast you sticking around?” asked Leonard as he strolled over to the entrance of the living area. 

Spock swallowed, pressed his lips together, and burrowed into the blankets he sat on. “I’ll stay.” He took another sip of the new glass of water and cleared his throat as Leonard exited. He had never stayed for breakfast in their loft, not since that first day, but it was nice. It was nice to not feel the need that he had to rush out in fear of being just plain awkward. 

It was nice that Leonard had yet to call him- “Hey, Kiwi!” 

At least it was nice while it lasted, mused Spock. “Yes?”

“I bought this drink,” said Leonard from the kitchen. “Would you like it with your breakfast?”

Spock’s mind swam with thoughts of consuming any form of alcohol with his breakfast. “What is it?” 

Leonard didn’t answer, but Spock heard the floor creak outside the hallway, and when he looked up Leonard was holding a large green container of Milo. “I don’t know how to prepare this stuff and you’ve stayed over so often-” Leonard’s face was red and he looked away and cleared his throat. “Do you want it with breakfast or not, Kiwi?”

Leonard had bought this, supplied Spock’s brain, bought this for _ SPOCK _ . Spock’s heart beat fast, his palms felt sweaty, and his breath hitched. “Yes,” said Spock, quite a bit louder than he intended to.

Leonard turned his back to Spock but turned his head, “You heat this stuff up right?”

Spock winced at the thought and rose from the floor. “Allow me to assist you.”

They walked down the hall and Spock found himself wondering why there was an empty food bowl sitting outside the kitchen. Did they have a cat? He has never seen that cat. There was even a bright orange harness hanging up above the food bowl. “Do you have a cat?” asked Spock with a raised brow. 

Leonard didn’t answer just narrowed his eyes at Spock, reached up into a cabinet, and pulled out a pink mug. “She’s with Jim,” said Leonard after shoving the mug in Spock’s hands. “Okay so this drink how do you make it?”

So Spock showed him how to make milo, they talked, ate cornflakes, and Spock left without seeing Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about making a prequel for this on how Jim and Leonard became a thing, and eventually I'll get to that I'm just writing this backwards. 
> 
> My knowledge of Milo is slim from my understanding It is a drink similar to Nesquik (Nesquick?), but you can also crunch on it? and it's better?


	4. Out of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of drug use, mentions of possibly some underage drinking, mentions of drinking/being drunk, and Mentions of sexual things I guess.
> 
> This Fic has no upload schedule. 
> 
> Chapter Title brought to you by The Wombats. It's on a playlist i listen to when writing this fic.

In the middle of week ten Spock got a phone call from… Strange he hadn't put Jim in his contacts.

“How did you get my phone number?” asked Spock into the flat rectangle of his phone. Really Jim was devious, quite devious. It was three in the morning and the world outside his room windows was still dark. 

The snarky reply only allowed Spock to smile, “Your phone, duh.” 

Spock shook his head and sighed. “What do you want, Jim?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the gym,” said Jim’s voice. 

Was the gym even open at three in the morning? “Is it even open?” asked Spock with a raise of his brow. 

Jim paused on the other end. A Noise crawled up the speaker. “How about you come over and we can annoy my downstairs neighbors?”

“How does Leonard feel about you being awake right now?” asked Spock as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired, but now far too awake. 

Jim is quiet again before he said, “Bones is working.” 

Spock furrowed his brows. Right. Leonard did some work at the hospital. He cleared his throat and let out a sigh. “I’ll be right over.” He hung up the phone and slid out of bed with a sigh. 

He threw on a shirt, some shoes, a hat, and left his own loft. 

Then walked to Jim’s.

It was still dark, but it being college town, there were glowing street lights that illuminated the walkways in a yellow ancient glow. 

Spock was thankful for the glowing street lights. 

Until he got to Jim’s complex. Something that always ate away at Spock was the fact there was no lock on the outer door to enter, and Jim’s loft balcony never seemed to be closed. 

Spock approached the two story building and he could see there was a light on in Jim’s living area from the balcony. He could also see Jim was leaning against the sturdy wooden railing with a wide grin on his face. “Beanies look nice on you,” said Jim in a purr, something was hanging limp between his fingers, and Spock raised a brow. 

“Is that a joint?” asked Spock with a tilt of his head. “Are you high?” 

Spock couldn’t help, but note the way Jim’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips before putting the stick in his mouth again. He put it back between his fingers and let out a puff of smoke. Music wafted outside from behind Jim as he tilted his head and smirked. “Who are you? Bones?” asked Jim. 

Spock put his hands on his hips and sighed. “I’m going to come up there now.”

Jim shrugged and said, “Door is open.” 

That made the cramping feeling in Spock’s guts worsten. Jim just left the door unlocked? That was idiotic. Spock narrowed his eyes and entered the building, he went up the two flights of stairs, found Jim’s and Leonard’s loft door unlocked, like Jim had said, and then entered the loft. “You’re an idiot,” said Spock when he came through the door. 

The front door opened up into the living space, it seemed much larger without the mass of blankets that Spock usually occupied, and the couch shoved up against the wall. The living space opened up to the small balcony where Jim stood still with the joint between his fingers. The song was less muffled now that Spock was in the loft, in fact it must have just changed because the tune was different from what he had heard through the balcony door. He shut the door behind him and locked it. 

Spock tilted his head at the song and raised an eyebrow. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned his body next to Jim’s. 

Jim simply let out a plume of smoke and sang lowly with the song, “ _ Deeply they’ll swallow from your finest kegs _ .” Jim smirked at Spock.

Spock found himself relaxed in Jim’s presence even though the inebriated other was lowly humming the song in an off key tone. He didn’t say anything just watched the light from the living area hit Jim’s eyes, bloodshot from smoking weed, and relaxed as he took in another inhale from the glowing red joint.

Jim tilted his head back, the bend of his neck did not make Spock’s palms sweaty, with a laugh. “Don’t look at me like that, Spock.”

Spock wasn’t aware he was giving Jim any looks.

“It’s legal here, Spock.” Jim swallowed and held the joint out to Spock. “Not like I make a habit of this.”

Spock took it, but crushed it on the floor of the balcony, much to the whine Jim emitted at that. 

Spock raised a brow at Jim and asked, “Why are you not asleep, Jim?” 

Jim swallowed again and leaned against Spock with a heavy sigh. “Night terrors, Spock, you ever have those?” 

Spock kept his brow raised. “Once or twice.” They often involved spiders. Spock could not handle spiders. 

“Tried to sleep,” said Jim staring out on the parking lot of the complex. “Didn’t get far.” 

Spock sighed and stared at Jim. “Would it help to talk about it?” 

Spock’s eyes didn’t leave Jim as the other squeezed his hands together, pressed his lips together, and swallowed thickly. Before those hazel eyes were turned to him and that messy head of hair had a hand run through it.

Jim’s eyes darted to Spock’s lips. 

Spock raised a brow and pretended he wasn’t staring at Jim’s. 

Jim’s eyes darted away and his body pushed off the railing making it shake slightly. “You want some Milo? I think we still have Milo, Bones bought like a lot. Ohhhh I could also go for some saltines.” 

Spock pressed his lips together and said, “Sounds great.” 

Jim nodded quickly and soon had his back turned to Spock as he entered the living space. 

Spock took a few moments to breathe before walking in behind Jim. 

They turned down a hall that had a large window at the end of it, an open archway to the right, further from the archway was another door, and two doors to the left. They walked into the archway.

Their kitchen was not large by any means, and it was still messy. Spock could see the mug he used the last time he was here. Could see the dishes still hadn’t been done. Could see Jim reaching up into the cabinets and grab a blue and white box, he set that down on the counter, saw Jim grab the mug from next to the sink, and saw him wash it quickly. 

“Could you get the milk out?” asked Jim, he barely lifted his head. 

Spock nodded and walked over to their refrigerator which was in the corner of the room. When he opened it he was first struck by the cold air and the second thing that struck him? The fridge was nearly bare. Maybe some eggs, bread, butter, and two cartons of different types of milk. One percent and then lactose free. “Uhhhh,” bubbled up the noise from Spock’s throat. 

“One percent, Bones is lactose intolerant because of a medical thing,” said Jim’s voice. Spock heard another few cabinets open and close. 

Spock made a noise in acknowledgement and made a mental note to fill Leonard’s and Jim’s fridge, because how did they live? He grabbed the one percent milk and straightened his back to look over at Jim. Who now had a brown wrapped package in his hands. “What are you eating?” asked Spock as he closed the fridge door.

Jim turned to face Spock with a square chocolate coated cookie in his mouth. “Food,” said Jim with his mouthfull of, a glance down at the packaging made it known that they were  _ Tim Tams _ , he glanced back up Jim’s body slowly and raised his brow. 

How could they afford  _ Tim Tams  _ and Milo when they didn’t even bother to fill their fridge? “Okay.”

“Bought these for you actually,” said Jim after he finished the one cookie. Spock’s heart beat fast as he placed the jug of milk down. What was with these two buying him things? Jim swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Spock moved around the kitchen, he recalled from the last time he was here where the spoons were and thankfully Jim had a lot of spoons. “How do you have so much silverware?” 

“Dead grandparents,” said Jim in a matter of fact tone, he set the package down and grabbed out another mug that was orange and black. In the shape of a pumpkin. “Are good for something.” 

Spock made a noise in the back of his throat. He suddenly became aware he barely knew anything about Jim and Jim barely knew anything about him. “Where are you from, Jim?” asked Spock as he put the spoons down and stared at the container of Milo Jim was now unearthing from one of the lower cabinets. 

“Small town in Iowa,” said Jim as he popped the top off the container and handed it over to Spock. “Show me the magic of this drink, Australian God.”

That comment made Spock actually laugh as he took the container from Jim. “How was growing up in a small town?” He took his spoon and scooped some milo into the bottom of the cups, before he added milk.

Jim scoffed and Spock watched him shove his hand into the blue and white box to pull out a roll of crackers. “Everyone knows everyone,” said Jim as he shoved the square crackers into an awaiting mouth. “I spent a night or two at the police station.” A pause. “Maybe three or four nights.” another pause. “Six nights.”

Spock picked his head up from stirring, just a little bit, and looked at Jim with both of his eyebrows raised. “What did you do?”

Jim raised his head and shoved more crackers in his mouth. “I punched a guy in a bar for harassing my ex, Also lets be honest I was far too young to be in a bar.” There was a pause as Jim crunched on the crackers in his mouth. “Breaking curfew. Frank kicked me out of my mom’s house?” Jim’s face twisted in thought. “More stuff with Frank.”

Spock furrowed his brows and placed the mugs on the counter. “Frank?” asked Spock. 

He noticed Jim inhaled sharply and gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah. My Uncle. He beat me and my brother for years. I got tired of his shit and needed a place to stay.” 

Spock frowned and felt his gut cramp. “Is that why you were having the night terrors?” 

Jim coughed on his crackers. “Oh. Oh no,” said Jim swallowing what he had in his mouth. “Well yeah.” Jim shrugged and sank down another cracker. “Enough about me, Tell me about you.” 

Spock raised a brow. “Ask me a question.” 

Jim went quiet for some time.

Spock took the drinks from the counter and nudged Jim to follow him back into the living area. 

They both sat on the couch and took a few sips and crunches of their respective drinks and treats. “Who’s T’Pring?” 

Spock jumped and nearly choked on his drink. “You really did go through my phone?” 

“Hard not to when you’re six drinks in and your phone goes off and you asked me to look at it for you,” said Jim. He punctuated his sentence with a loud sip. “A girlfriend?” 

Spock’s palms sweat when Jim waggled his brows. “We are on and off. Right now we are off.” and she is dating his cousin, Stonn. 

“So you like guys,” said Jim with a nod and a smirk. “You know Gay marriage is legal in Australia now. Has been for a lot of years.”  

Spock stiffened and looked at him. “I am aware.” He paused and took a sip. “T’Pring did not want me.” And he does not want T’Pring. His heart clenched as he looked over at Jim. 

“What a bitch, you’re hot,” said Jim with another loud long sip. 

Spock’s felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat. 

Jim sank further on the couch and took another sip. 

They were plunged into silence. 

“You ever think about modeling?” asked Jim suddenly when the milo was gone and the crackers turned into an empty casing. 

Spock raised a brow at this. “Why?” What kind of modeling? 

“I need a model for my photography class.” Jim shifted on the couch again. “I was sitting here thinking you have good bone structure and nice hands.” 

Spock felt himself blush harder. He felt the word no crawl up his throat, but instead he said, “What is your project?”

Jim smiled and nudged his toes against Spock’s thigh. “Well. So far it’s a lot of below the eyes, Bones, and nature,” said Jim while he settled down once more with his hands crossed over his stomach. 

Spock raised a brow and asked, “What do you mean by bones?”

Jim lifted his head up and blinked. “Bones, Leonard.” 

Spock felt his throat tighten and he swallowed again. “What is Leonard doing in these pictures?” 

Jim furrowed his brows then sat up and looked at Spock. “Nothing dirty if that’s what your asking.” A pause though, Jim pressed his lips together, and licked them. “Maybe some pictures, but they are more for aesthetics than anything sexual.” 

Spock blushed harder. “I’d love to model for you, but nothing… like _ that. _ ”

“Okay.” Jim had then shifted so his head was in Spock’s lap. 

Spock let out a sigh and ran his fingers in Jim’s hair.

More silence. It was a content kind of silence though. 

Jim had fallen asleep against Spock’s thigh as peaks of sunlight started to illuminate the sky outside. 

Spock had fallen asleep shortly after Jim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say I've had TimTams. They were wonderful with coffee.


	5. WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock, Jim, and Leonard go out to a gay bar. 
> 
> Spock is the Designated Driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol consumption, Non-consensual touching, Consensual touching, Some making out.

It was another weekend, Spock had not stopped their weekend hangouts, could not. He enjoyed them too much even if he was the only one sober in that moment. 

Even if Jim was dancing with Leonard. If Spock could call it dancing? It looked more like they were sloppily making out on the dance floor. 

Their bodies illuminated by the blue and pink glow of the gay bar that had been tonight’s destination. Jim in a short sleeved gold crop top that showed off his midriff and high waisted black knee length shorts and Leonard in a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of black fitted shorts that were clinging to his thighs. Thighs that Jim was all too happily tracing with his fingers.

A drink was placed in front of Spock and it broke him away from watching the exchange of touches as Leonard’s hands snaked up the back of Jim’s shirt. “I didn’t order a drink,” said Spock eyeing it wearily. 

The bartender, a young Asian man who Spock had recalled introduced himself as ‘Ben, your bartender for tonight’ when Spock had just simply ordered a water when they arrived, looked at Spock for a moment then angled his head to the side. “From the gentleman over there.” 

Spock moved his eyes over to the direction that Ben was pointing in. 

A bald man with many facial piercings raised his glass at Spock. 

Spock scowled and glared at the drink. “I will not accept this,” he told the bartender and then returned his attention to where Jim and Leonard had been- They were no longer there and he frowned. 

He wished Scotty were here or Uhura. At least he’d have some company even if it was that of a drunken scottish man. 

Someone trailed their hand up the back of Spock’s jumper. 

Spock instantly stiffened and turned to glare at who it was- the bald pierced man. 

“Didn’t want the drink?” asked the cold deep voice of the man as he returned his limb to himself. 

Spock fixed the guy with his best bored look. “I’m not drinking tonight,” said Spock, he looked away, and tried to spot Jim or Leonard. 

“Well if you aren’t drinking tonight why don’t you indulge me a little in a chat?” asked piercings.

Spock narrowed his eyes at him once again and tilted his head. “I am uninterested.” He stretched his neck up to try and find any sight of Jim’s blinding shirt. 

“Looking for a boyfriend?” purred the inebriated man. 

Spock took in a deep breath and blew it out of his nose. “I am uninterest-” 

Strong arms wrapped around Spock’s middle and a chin rested on his shoulder. 

Spock stiffened and was about to make protest to this action when a warm breath ghosted over his neck. “This guy bothering you, Kiwi?” 

Spock felt a rush of euphoria flood his brain at the irritating nickname. He turned his head to stare at Leonard who was showing off his teeth and glaring hard at the guy with piercings. “I was just telling this man I am uninterested in his advances.” 

Leonard kept Spock close and Spock took the opportunity to lean back into the not so unwelcome touch of the Southern. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” asked Piercings, looking taken aback, but he wasn’t done. 

Leonard leaned forward into Spock and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Spock nuzzled his face into Leonard’s neck and twisted so his back was too the man with piercings. Even placed small kisses along his shoulder and neck. To make it convincing. Though Spock did enjoy it.

“Yes, now leave him alone,” growled the southerner.  

After a few moments of being like that Leonard finally said, “He is gone, Kiwi.” 

Spock pulled away with a heavy sigh. “I’m not a Kiwi, but thank you for being my fake boyfriend, Leonard.” 

Leonard blew out a breath, rubbed at his neck where Spock had been kissing, and then crossed his arms. “Yeah no problem.” He slid onto a barstool and motioned Ben over. “Can I get some bourbon and two glasses of water?”

Spock looked around the bar again as Ben provided the drinks. “Where is Jim?”  

Leonard took a sip of the amber colored liquid and cleared his throat. “Bathroom, drank too much, Left him to cool off, and then I saw that guy bothering you.” His eyes glanced away slowly.

Spock frowned. “I take it this is the last drink?” 

Leonard nodded, then sighed heavily, and ran his hands hard over his face. “I shouldn’t have left him in there. He hates throwing up.”

“You should not have,” said Spock, blunt, faced away from Leonard, and punctuated it with a sip of water. 

Leonard had grown quiet and Spock looked over at him. “Do you actually have a boyfriend?” asked Leonard with a slow sip of his drink. 

Spock swallowed and blinked. “I do not.” He slowly turned in the stool and rested his top half against the bar. 

Leonard made a noise low in his throat as he looked over at Spock. “Why not?” 

Spock raised one brow. A curious question. Spock shook his head and sighed. “Family? School?” Then he caught Jim slipping through the crowd of people toward the bar, Spock furrowed his brows, What was he doing? 

“No one  _ fascinating _ enough for you?” Leonard scoffed. 

Jim was coming closer with a finger held up in front of his lips like he wanted Spock to be quiet about this. 

Spock tilted his head into the palm of his hand and took a sip of water. He looked to Leonard and said, “Leonard, I think the most fascinating people I have met here have been you and Jim.” 

Leonard was about to respond when Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard and started to attack the southerner's neck with kisses and love bites. 

Leonard jerked and elbowed Jim in the gut which sent him back with an oomph. “DAMMIT JIM! I could'a killed you.”

Jim simply laughed and looked over at Spock. “I threw up,” said Jim before he crawled into Spock’s lap. 

Spock sucked in a sharp breath and held it. 

“Can we go back to the apartment?” asked Jim as he nuzzled into Spock’s neck and held onto him weakly. 

Spock looked over to Leonard with an expression he hoped read ‘Help Me’. 

Leonard only downed the rest of his drink and slid off the stool. “We can go back to the apartment.”


	6. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hints that Leonard is an Alcoholic, but he is trying. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is enjoyable it's a little short.

“Why not stay the night?” asked Leonard his eyes soft as he supported Jim’s failing body. 

Jim was sprawled across Leonard’s shoulders. Pouting. 

The ride back from the bar had made Jim cross over the threshold of far too tired to function, something Leonard had given Jim crap about while they were driving, and Jim had poked Leonard’s chest. 

Jim had whined incoherently about how Leonard said he’d have one drink. 

Leonard had had two, Spock had been keeping track, but Spock didn’t understand the significance of two drinks or one drink. 

Spock bit his lower lip, shrugged, and shook his head. 

He had to return to his own flat, feed his cat, figure things out, and reflect on everything that had transpired in the past few hours. 

Maybe he should distance himself from his new friends? 

Distance himself from the booze and drunk nights. 

“Thank you, Leonard, but I told my roommate I’d be back tonight,” said Spock with the barest smile. 

Leonard bit into his lower lip, glanced at Jim who leaned heavily on Leonard. 

“ _ Spoooockkkk _ ,” whined Jim.

Leonard held up his hand to Jim, then looked back to Spock. “Have a safe trip, call or text Jim when you get back there okay?” 

Spock swallowed hard, but nodded quickly. “Of course.”

Leonard  _ smiled _ . “I’ll wait up to hear from you.” 

Spock said his goodbyes. 

Jim gave Spock an extra long and clingy hug. 

Then made his way back to his flat under a star speckled sky. 

Walked the familiar sidewalks that were alight with warm street lamps leading him back. Leading him away from the lives of Jim and Leonard. 

The apartment complex was newer than Jim’s and Leonard’s. The doors whooshed mechanically instead of the manual twist of a knob.

Spock had to punch a code when he made his way to his door. 

The door whooshed open to greet him with the smell of leftover food. 

The flat itself was similar to Leonard’s and Jim’s in which the door opened into the living area with an open kitchen to the left and two bedrooms down the hall. 

The food didn’t smell like the usual african cuisine of Geoffrey M’Benga. 

Spock walked in and took in the image of Geoffrey reclined on the couch with Spock’s hairless cat, Dalek, atop his lap. 

“Was your boyfriend over?” asked Spock as the door whooshed shut. 

“Weren’t you spending the night with your friends?” asked Geoffrey as he lifted his head up to look up at Spock. 

Spock frowned and huffed. “You didn’t answer me.” 

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. “Yes, I had Sanchez over.” Geoffrey scratched Dalek’s head. “He made extra flautas if you are hungry.” 

Spock was. He made a B-line for the fridge. “He makes excellent mexican food,” stated Spock as he opened the fridge and snatched up the dinner. 

Geoffrey hummed. “I’ll let him know.” 

Spock dug around for a fork,took to his armchair to dig into the cold food, he took a big bite, and slid his phone out of his pants.

Before he could start a text to Jim Geoffrey asked, “Say, Spock?” 

Spock stopped the movement of his fingers on his phone, locked it, placed it on the side table, and grunted as he had his mouth full of delicious food. 

“Why don’t you make any cultural foods?” 

Spock swallowed hard, his fingers slacked their grip on the fork, and he set it down on the plate.

It was a long silence beofore Spock actually answered, “What?”

“You’re Aboriginal, right?” asked Geoffrey. 

Dalek hopped down with a high meow and moved over to Spock. The cat stretching up his body and giving Spock this begging gaze. 

Spock bit his lower lip and pushed Dalek’s face down. “Correct,” said Spock, “Half to be more correct.” His mother was of course French-Canadian and his father was Aboriginal. 

“So why no cultural foods?” Geoffrey shifted to rise from the couch and he entered the kitchen away from Spock’s vision.

Spock shoveled more food into his mouth in an attempt to avoid the conversation further. 

Geoffrey just waited until the food was gone and nudged Spock’s shoulder as he went back to the couch.. 

“I never learned how to make them,” said Spock as he stood up with the plate and moved to the kitchen to wash it. 

Dalek followed behind purrting loudly. “Yes I will feed you, give me a moment.” 

Spock wasn’t looking for a response from Geoffrey. He didn’t need one. He needed to feed Dalek who ran right for his bowl as Spock scooped up half a cup of food and spread it out into the dish.

Dalek was pleased, or so Spock would assume from his adorable tiny boy. 

Spock returned to his chair and picked up a black ball of yarn and his circular knitting needles. 

Spock had knitted a few rows of the sweater he was going to be making when Geoffrey asked, “Were you going to do something with your phone?” 

Spock blinked and paused his fingers. “Leonard wanted me to text him when I got home,” mumbled Spock as he finished off the row then picked up his phone. 

There of course were no messages, just a few old ones from T’pring, and emails from his mother. 

He opened the messaging app and quickly texted Jim. ‘Made it home a while ago. Fed the cat.’

The phone bearer replied instantly.

 

**J. Kirk** : Pet him for me.

  
**J. Kirk** : Also Jim. Pet him for Jim.

 

Spock couldn’t fight the small smile on his face. 

“A smile? I can’t even get a smile from you.” 

Spock scowled and huffed. “They just want me to pet Dalek for them.”

Geoffrey nodded and rose from the couch. “Understandable, I’ll be going to bed, see you in the morning.” 

Spock nodded and made a noise of acknowledgment. “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next month.


	7. Lethal Combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol consumption (this is the last chapter where Alcohol Consumption actually has a play in it, slight nudity, but it isn't detailed, and swearing.

It had been another weekend. Two months into knowing Jim. 

It was another time to say no. 

Another restless night. 

Jim showed up at his doorstep with red eyes and a tear stained face. “Hey,” greeted Jim, his voice horse, and crackly. 

“Come in,” said Spock. Without a second thought Spock stepped aside and let Jim in. 

Geoffrey was out with Sanchez and Spock just knew Jim needed him in this moment. 

Jim’s lips twitched up as he entered and looked around the flat. “Nice furniture,” said Jim as he moved over to the couch. 

Spock locked the door and took long strides over to the sofa. He sat down next to Jim. “What’s going on?”

Jim rubbed at his face and bit his lower lip. “Just… night terrors. Bones is at work.” 

Spock nodded and placed his hand on Jim’s knee with a soft squeeze. “Want to watch some tv?”

Jim nodded quickly and pulled up his knees. 

Spock didn’t actually have cable, he mostly ran off of digital copies of old shows. 

“You got any booze?” asked Jim as he got up from the couch into the extended kitchen. 

“Beer, I think my roommate has some bourbon,” said Spock. 

They had drinks and watched old cheesy science fiction shows from the 60’s while cuddling on the couch.

Spock kept telling himself it was 100% platonic. 

The shows were ancient to them and a little wild to watch future based shows in the future. 

It got boring before they swapped an old black and white show for one with gay undertones and color. To keep this one less boring Jim devised they play a drinking game. 

“Every time this character and this Character are painfully gay we take a shot,” said Jim with a wide grin and Spock’s roommate’s bourbon in hand.

It sounded fun. Spock had agreed.

That had been a mistake.

Spock groaned and lifted his hand up to rub his face, but paused, there had been a splashing sound and he was  _ cold _ . Not chilly like he left a window open on a cold day, but the cold that seeped into your bones and took all of your warmth away. Damp. Wet. Cold. And CRAMPED. In something smooth and too short for his body. He moved his foot to the side and made contact with a solid mass that felt just as damp and cold as he did. 

That mass made a groaning noise. “Spock get your foot out of my face,” said a muffled voice. 

Spock paused and curled his toes around the mass to feel a nose and quickly he sat up and opened his eyes–water sloshed out of his tub and onto the tiled floor. It took a few moments for his eyes to remotely adjust to the darkness so he groaned, “Lights at fifteen percent.” 

The bathroom lights slowly dimmed to a tolerable brightness. 

Jim was in his tub. With him. Fully dressed in soaking wet clothes and shivering. “Damn you for having the newer apartments,” groaned Jim as he covered his bloodshot eyes. “Why are we in your tub?”

Spock furrowed his brows and asked, “What did we do last night?” 

Jim narrowed his eyes a little and took in a deep shaky breath. “We had a drinking game, dontcha know?” Then he groaned again and rubbed at his face. “Who knew emotionally constipated aliens could be so gay?”

Spock blinked his heart hammered in his chest. 

Jim made another noise as he slowly sat up and looked around. “Actually I don’t even remember how we ended up in your bathtub.” Jim rubbed his forehead and pulled back his dripping hair. 

Spock stared at Jim and slowly rose from the water that was weighing him down. He carefully got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. “We need to get you warmed up.”

Jim made a noise in protest as he slid further into the tub, then came up sputtering and coughing when the water covered his nose. “No yeah out of the tub, god, my head hurts,” whined Jim. “Maybe next time we just… watch a movie? Go to the library? Get dinner?” 

Spock had made a move to help Jim out of the tub but froze and raised his brow. “What was that last one?” 

Jim coughed again and slid from the tub. He didn’t look at Spock, “Go to the library?” 

Spock narrowed his eyes at Jim but sighed heavily. “Just. No more drinking.”

Jim put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. “God, no. No more. I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance.” 

Spock furrowed his brows and raised one. Barn Dance? “What does that mean?”

“Something Bones says,” said Jim with chatter teeth. “I don’t even know what it means or if it means anything at all.”

Spock paused and pulled the towel around Jim before draining the tub. “I should have a jumper and some trackydaks for you to wear.” 

“You want me to strip?” Jim tilted his head and smirked. 

This absolutely did not make Spock’s heart flutter and twist. “That would be best, we don’t want to drag water into the apartment.” 

Jim took the towel to his hair before draping the towel over Spock’s head. “True. You have extra underwear too?” Jim ruffled the towel on Spock’s head before his hands were removed. 

Spock took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I do.” 

When Jim slid the towel down Spock’s face he placed a kiss on Spock’s nose. “Great,” said Jim with a wide grin, his shoulders bare. Jim’s lips pressed together and he slowly backed up. “I’ll go to your room now.” He backed away and stumbled slightly.  

Spock swallowed heavily, heart hammering in his chest, and he stared at Jim. “It’s the room to your right.” Spock managed to say as his face heated up slowly. 

“Got it,” shouted Jim as he exited the bathroom followed by some more crashing.

Spock took in a sharp breath and covered his face. “Jim?” he called. 

“I’m fine!”

Spock slowly relaxed his shoulders and sighed. “I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month guys! I'm planning on updating this fic twice this month in celebration of pride!


	8. A Trip to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock meets a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For talk of past alcohol abuse.

It was Monday; Spock was just about to curl up on his couch with Dalek. Maybe he would ask Geoffrey if he wanted to ‘hang out’ because he hadn’t really been spending time with his roommate much.

Then Jim called.

Jim asked, “You wanna come to an antique store with Leonard and JoJo?” 

Spock furrowed his brows as he threw his work bag over the chair in his living space. Who was Jojo? 

“We’re gonna stop by this new vegetarian place to get food afterwards,” said Jim in a hurry after Spock hadn’t responded. 

Spock blinked slowly. He hadn’t told Jim he was a vegetarian. 

Dalek merrowed deep, barreling, and then rubbed his peach fuzz self against Spock’s legs. 

Spock pressed his lips together. “Let me feed Dalek and inform my roommate of my departure.” If he was even there. He sometimes had Clinicals and they would be left eating leftovers or take out. “But… I’d love to.” He’d have to inquire about Jojo later. 

“Great. Want us to swing by yours and pick you up? Or do you wanna walk over?” asked Jim, voice chipper, and soft. 

Spock thought about it as he measured out Dalek’s food, the cat meowing loud. “I can walk.” 

Spock could almost imagine Jim beaming as he said, “I’m looking forward to it.”  

“See you then,” said Spock with a small smile.

“See ya,” said Jim. 

“Jim, it’s your turn I can only fit so much eyeshadow on my face,” said Leonard’s voice gruff yet quiet. 

Spock raised a brow. 

“I’m talking to Spock, Bone- oh my god look at your face.” Jim squealed and laughed. “Ow, Bonesie, not in front of Clar- Bones where is Clara?”  

“Well, shit.” There is a loud noise in the background and then Leonard said, “See you later, Kiwi.” and hung up. 

Spock smiled as Dalek stretched up for the food cup with a loud meow and his front claws digging into Spock’s pants. “Yes, yes… food.” Spock kneeled down and poured the food giving the cat a pat on the head. 

He found he was looking forward to going out and not drinking. 

After feeding Dalek Spock walked down the hall to his roommate’s door. He knocked quickly and bit his lower lip. 

Geoffrey slid the door open and took one look at Spock and raised a brow. “You’re going out with them again aren’t you?” asked Geoffrey with a small smirk. 

Spock felt his face heat up. “It’s logical to go out with friends, Geoffrey.” 

“Really? Because I’ve known you for two years and you’ve never gone out every weekend with me,” said Geoffrey with a big grin and squinted eyes. “Enjoy yourself, wear something nice, I’ll watch Dalek.” 

Spock was about to say something when Geoffrey shut the door with a whoosh of the mechanics. Spock huffed and slinked away to his room- where he found the remnants of Jim’s time spent there on their last weekend, the now clean clothes that had been soaked with chilled bath water. 

He should give those back to Jim. 

Spock stared at the garments for a moment before changing his clothes and forgetting to grab them all together. 

…

 

When Spock arrived at the apartment he was surprised to see Jim’s and Leonard’s balcony doors closed with the curtains drawn. He entered the unlocked door and climbed the flights of stairs before knocking once on their door. 

When no one answered he knocked again, dusted his hands against his jumper, and adjusted his beanie. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn this. It wasn’t like it was that chilly. He slowly yanked the beanie off his head, shoved it in between the waistband of his pants, and then ran a hand through his chemical processed hair. 

He was about to knock again when the door opened to a girl who could have been no older than seven. “Hello,” said Spock, he blinked, and tilted his head. Jim looked far too young to have a child, fresh faced at twenty-one, but anything was possible. Perhaps she was Leonard’s? She did have a striking pair of baby blue eyes and dark locks of brown hair.

“Hello,” said the girl. “Who are you?” She even had the slightest hint of a southern drawl.

Spock furrowed his brows, then kneeled down, and raised one. “Well, sheila, I’m a friend.” 

She giggled. “You sound funny,” said the young girl. 

“Jojo, Who are you talking to?” 

Spock glanced around the girl to see Leonard standing there with crossed arms. “I didn’t know you had an ankle biter, Leonard.” 

Leonard narrowed his eyes, then picked Jojo up and over his shoulder. “Oh it’s the  _ Kiwi _ .” There was some crashing and hissing from the back of the apartment. “You gonna stand there or come in?”

Spock narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily before entering the apartment. “What is going on in here?” 

Leonard lowered Jojo onto the couch where she was surrounded by eyeshadow pallets and used makeup brushes. “Uncle Jim is chasing Clara because Daddy left the door open,” tattled Jojo. 

Spock raised a brow and slid the door closed behind him before he strolled over to the couch and sat down across from Jojo. “How unfortunate for Daddy and Uncle Jim,” said Spock, dull, but with hints of amusement and a smirk at Leonard. 

Leonard gave her a look then narrowed his eyes at Spock and crossed his arms. “Jojo, why don’t you give Kiwi a makeover while I help Uncle Jim?” 

Jojo squealed and grinned wide. 

Spock frowned and narrowed his eyes at Leonard. 

“Have fun,” said Leonard with the biggest grin on his face as he left Spock with his daughter. 

Spock released a sigh and looked to Jojo. He offered her a smile and picked his legs up onto the couch. “Hello again, Jojo,” said Spock, he crossed his legs, and leaned forward. “I’m Spock.”

“Daddy calls you Kiwi.” Jojo grinned at him and picked up one of the brushes. “I’ll do a better job on you than I did on Daddy,” said the girl as she cleaned her brush off. 

Spock nodded but tilted his head. “You like makeup?” 

She looked up at him with all too blue eyes, blinked, then dusted her brush in a shade of shiny light blue. “Shut your eyes, Spock,” said Jojo with a grin. 

Spock bit his lower lip but complied with the young girl. “Of course.” Spock tried not to flinch when the brush dusted across one of his eyelids.  

“I like putting makeup on other people,” said Jojo. “It’s fun.” 

Spock repressed a nod and pressed his lips together. “Fascinating.” 

The brush moved toward his other eye. “Why does Daddy call you Kiwi?” asked Jojo as the brush moved away from Spock’s eyes. 

Spock opened his eyes only for a moment to look at her and he released an exasperated sigh. “Because I’m from Australia, but a Kiwi is from New Zealand.” 

Jojo’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “That’s why you sound funny,” said Jojo as she dipped her brush into a matte blue. “Daddy has been to New Zealand and Australia.” 

“Has he?” asked Spock with a raised brow. 

Jojo rolled her eyes a little and laughed. “Yeah. Momma had to fight him to even get on a shuttle and he couldn’t exactly drink when he went on the trip.” She glanced down at the eyeshadow pallet and her fingers stilled. “Daddy… use to drink a lot.” She then looked up at Spock with a foreign look. “When Grandpa died, It took awhile for Momma to even let me see Daddy.” 

Spock furrowed his brows and frowned down at her. He thought of his own parents who by all means had a very healthy and loving relationship. Spock made a mental note to remind himself to call his mother even though She’d try to get him to talk to his father. “Well, I’m glad you can see your Daddy.” 

“If Daddy Marries Uncle Jim I’ll have three whole dads.” Jojo looked at him with raised brows and a big grin.

Spock’s heart clenched in a strange way and he bit his lower lip. 

“Close your eyes, Spock,” said Jojo. 

Spock compiled and took in a deep breath. 

…

 

Spock went to his phone camera to see the damage of allowing a seven year old to put makeup on him. Jojo had stuck to saturated blues that showed up perfectly above Spock’s eyes. It wasn’t bad a little higher than he would have placed it, not fully blended, but he would keep it on for the remainder of the day. 

Jojo collected her pallets and put them in a backpack. 

Jim strolled in and almost bonelessly fell onto the couch- fell onto Spock. “Hello, Spock,” said Jim’s muffled voice- muffled because the chestnut haired man buried his face in Spock’s jumper. 

Spock’s heart clenched again as he took in Jim’s appearance. He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit his legs almost snug like and a jumper that was black. 

When Jim sat up and slid onto the floor Spock could see the front of the jumper was embroidered with stars. Spock would not be surprised if it was glow in the dark. “Hello, Jim.” 

Jim just gave Spock a big grin that crinkled his eyes.

Spock couldn’t help but smile back and squeeze his phone in his hands.

Jojo bounced a little from where she was. “Uncle Jim, Doesn’t Spock look pretty?” 

Jim’s face turned red, his eyes darted from Spock to Jojo, and then back to Spock. “What?” Jim’s voice rose a few octaves. 

Spock simply raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Do I look pretty, Uncle Jim?”

Jim bit his lower lip and stared at Spock with wide eyes. 

Spock looked over at Jojo. 

She puffed up her cheeks and her placed her hands on her hips as she stood on the couch. “Does Spock look pretty, Uncle Jim?” 

“Like a wallaby,” said Leonard’s voice. “Jojo, stop teasing Uncle Jim.”

“He makes it too easy, Daddy.” 

Spock looked up and saw the southerner leaning against the hallway wall with crossed arms that had fresh claw marks on them. Spock felt heat rise to his face and he narrowed his eyes at Leonard. “I’m a wallaby now?” 

Leonard narrowed his eyes back at Spock but tilted his head in a smirk. “Who knows,” said Leonard with a shrug and he walked over to Jim and placed a hand on the other’s back. “Clara’s in the bedroom.” 

Jim looked up at Leonard and nodded. “You have a devil cat.” 

“She likes you,” said Leonard with a huff. He looked up then at Spock. “So… antique store and dinner.” 

Spock blinked, his eyes fixed on Leonard’s hand on Jim’s shoulder, and then they traveled up to Leonard’s face. “When are we going?” he pocketed his phone.

“As soon as Jimbo and Jojo put on their shoes,” said Leonard with a pointed look to his daughter and a shove of Jim’s shoulder. 

Jim and Jojo whined, but complied. 

They went to collect shoes or ‘Foot Prisons’ as Jim was shouting.

Leonard went and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. “What did she tell you?”

Spock looked over at him and bit his lower lip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Leonard.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and melted into the couch. “No seriously, Wallaby, what are you going to hold over my head?”

Spock looked over at Leonard and furrowed his brows. “I have no desire to hold anything over your head, Leonard.” 

Leonard made a noise in the back of his throat but dropped the subject as they waited for Jim and Jojo. 

Spock bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows. “So Jojo told me you’ve been to Australia?” 

Leonard kicked his foot up onto the coffee table and sighed heavily. “Worst trip ever,” said Leonard with a laugh afterwards. “It was seven years ago and I think it would have been better if I hadn’t been throwing up every morning.”

Then Jim rushed out into the living room carrying Jojo above his shoulders. “We have foot prisions on let's go grumpy butts!” 

…

 

“Antique stores were a big thing in the midwest,” said Jim as he bounced in his seat, he had been so kind as to let Spock sit up front in the passenger seat, and he sat with Jojo in the back as Leonard drove.  

Spock raised one of his brows.

“There are antique stores all over the states,” said Leonard, flat, and with one arm resting on the rolled down window of the car. “Not just a midwest thing.” 

“Fascinating,” said Spock with a tilt of his head. He shook his head. “It’s also not just an American thing you know?” 

Jim laughed and Leonard scoffed. “We know,” they said in gruff unison.

Spock glanced in the rear view mirror just to see Jim beaming and bouncing. “I just really like old stuff, who knows? We could find some old records or books-”

“You barely have enough room for the books we have, Jim,” huffed Leonard. 

Jim’s reflection pouted, when they stopped at a stop light Jim snaked his arms around Leonard’s shoulders, and Spock saw him place a kiss on Leonard’s ear. “Common, Bones.” 

Leonard growled at Jim and Spock repressed a shiver. “I swear to God, Jim, if you unbuckled yourself in front of my daughter-” 

Jim slid back into his seat. 

Spock heard a soft click. 

“Uncle Jim,” hissed Jojo. 

“Sorry, kiddo, I’m not sleeping on the couch again,” said Jim, high pitched, and with a small laugh. 

Spock shook his head, leaned his head against the car window, and released a breath. “When did you sleep on the couch?” asked Spock. 

There was silence and Spock almost wanted to see if there was any music to play. 

“I’ll tell you later, Spock,” said Jim. 

Spock furrowed his brows and looked back at Jim. 

Jim’s face was red and he shot glances down at Jojo. 

“He knows what he did,” growled Leonard.

“You love me,” said Jim from the back seat. 

Leonard rolled his eyes but a grin spread across his face. “Yeah I do.” 

Spock twitched a little, rested his knees against the dashboard, and focused on the outside world that was passing by. 

It was moments later when Leonard had put on music. The melody that filled the car was something reminiscent of the nineteen seventies. Disco. 

“Daaaaaadddddd,” whined Jojo, “Not disco.” 

Spock rose one brow and glanced over to see Leonard drumming his fingers against the wheel. 

Leonard glanced at the mirror and cocked his head to the side. “Come on now, Darlin’, let yer old man listen to some classics.”  

“ _ Groovy _ , Bones, Absolutely  _ groovy _ ,” said Jim, with a laugh. 

Jojo groaned again. 

Spock bit his lower lip. “Big Mood,” said Spock while nodding a little bit. 

Jojo groaned again. 

“Oh god the twenty first century, those were some wild times, lots of odd slang from that era,” said Jim while he vibrated. “Lots of great music too!” 

Spock shook his head, it wasn’t as if any of them had actually been to the twenty first century, but there were a lot of, as Jim had said, _wild_ stories in history about that time. 

Spock smiled and rested his head against the window once more. 

Leonard sang disco in that embarrassing dad way and Jim belted out random one liners. 

Jojo’s groans of embarrassment turned into bursts of giggles. 

A thought crossed Spock’s mind that made him frown. He loved this. He loved the crazy and the domestic. 

He felt comfortable.

…

 

They had been in the antique store for a few minutes now.

Spock had already lost Jim and Jojo, but Leonard was slowly browsing the dated records and Spock was flipping through what those of the past had called CD’s. 

“Hey so,” Leonard’s voice drifted up from the floor. 

Spock furrowed his brows and tilted his head down to see Leonard on his knees flipping past the records like he was on a mission. “So?” 

The southern’s fingers stilled on a flimsy cover. “Jim is gonna be busy this week,” said Leonard, his fingers flipped the record away, uninterested. 

Spock looked back toward the CDs and found himself brushing the hard plastic covers. “And?” 

Leonard released a noise that sounded like a scoff. “And I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with me and Jojo?” 

Spock furrowed his brows and picked up a CD to examine it. 

There was quiet, Spock could hear Leonard flipping through records, and deeper he could hear Jojo and Jim laughing from the basement of the antique store. 

The flipping of records stopped and Leonard had released a heavy sigh. “I’ll take that as a-” 

“I’d love to,” said Spock flipping the CD over. 

Leonard had gone silent. 

Spock looked down. 

Leonard was still. Mannequin still. “You’d…” Leonard blinked and lost the record he was on. “You’d love to?” 

Spock shrugged and crouched down. “I’d love to go shopping with Jojo and you, Leonard.” He nudged Leonard and glanced at the records. “Are you just looking?” 

Leonard shrugged. “Just browsing.” 

Spock nodded slowly and stood. “I’m going to be up here… looking at CD’s.” 

“If you find anything by The Wombats or The Beastie Boys let me know, Jim loves that kind of music,” said Leonard from below. 

Spock blinked. “Fascinating,” said Spock as he returned his attention to the CDs. 

…

 

They were sitting in this hole in the wall restaurant, chatting, and waiting for their meals to arrive. The place offered a variety of options from noodled dishes to solid substantial meals like slabs of broccoli. 

“So there is this meteor shower coming up,” said Jim after they’d gotten on the subject of space and the possibility of life beyond. “Like it’s really cool and fun, I went stargazing in this spot last year and it's a great place to look up at the stars.” Jim stuck out his tongue. “I’d go with Bones, but he’s busy that night.” 

“Fuck me dead, you should still go despite Leonard being busy,” said Spock as he took a sip of his spiced tea. 

Jim’s face dropped and he fiddled with his fingers. “There will always be more meteor showers,” said Jim as he moved to swirl his straw. 

Something in the atmosphere shifted and Spock felt his stomach harden. 

“Spock found a CD of The Wombats that he got you,” said Leonard, as a change of topic. 

Jim beamed wide and leaned over the table into Spock’s personal space. “Ohhhhh I love The Wombats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next month because I don't have the next chapter of this written haha, but Happy Pride Month I really had to update this and give y'all a look see of little Jojo's presence in the fic. c: ain't she just the cutest kiddo?


	9. Sober Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes shopping with Leonard and Jojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of hording food, and I guess that is about it.

Spock was a little weary about shopping with Leonard and Jojo. 

Why did Leonard need someone to go shopping with him? Surely Jim didn’t always go with him, but it was also clear they went for long periods with just eggs and milk. 

JoJo was a growing child and probably required more than just… milk and eggs. 

He sighed, walked out of his apartment complex and up to Leonard’s car which was parked in the lot. 

Leonard rolled down his window and lowered the rainbow tinted sunglasses. “Get in loser we’re goin’ shoppin’,” cackled Leonard with a sly grin. 

Jojo was in the back seat, wide grin, and a bounce as she chanted, “Shopping.” 

Spock raised one brow, strolled over to the passenger side, slid in, and buckled up. “Hey there, sheila, how’s your day been?” He gave the slightest smile back at Jojo. 

She vibrated in her seat and beamed. “Uncle Jim and I had a tea party! He even did voices! Daddy never does voices.” Jojo pouted at her father and crossed her arms.

Leonard shook his head as he started their drive to the store. “Just for that we’re listening to disco.” 

Jojo gasped and covered her mouth. “Daddy, no.” 

Spock settled back into his seat. 

Leonard’s face split into a grin as he tilted his head back and shouted, “Daddy, yes.” 

Spock felt a laugh bubble up from his throat and puff out of his lips. Leonard was a fascinating individual.

Leonard bit his lower lip and swiftly stared at the road with his cheeks burning red. 

“I quite enjoyed when you played ABBA,” muttered Spock as he tilted his head into the palm of his hand. 

Leonard cleared his throat and jerked his head to the side. “No complaints here.” 

Jojo groaned, “Speak for yourself.”

The ride to the store was pleasant and filled with laughter and entertainment from Leonard singing along to disco. 

It was nice to see a smile on the usually grumpy southern man’s face. 

Jojo complained about it, but Spock could see the little girl smiling as Leonard enjoyed himself. 

The store they went to was quaint. A little quiet, and less bustling like more popular stores. 

They got a grocery cart and Leonard kneeled down next to Jojo and said, “You can go off and pick your own food, but I want to be able to see you okay?”

Jojo nodded swiftly. “Okay, daddy,” chirped Jojo with a wide grin. 

Spock smiled fondly. He could recall when he was that young and his mother had allowed him to wander away from the cart. Always within eyes reach. Then again… Spock had been a different case than most children.  

“Good let's get this shopping trip over with,” grumbled Leonard. “I don’t want to be here longer than we have to be.”

Spock could agree with that statement. He did not often farewell being in crowds, but he could go long enough. He blinked slowly and scooted closer to Leonard as their trip progressed. For now he’d use Leonard as a guide and a focal point while out on the trip to lessen the chances of a meltdown.

Jojo sped down the produce aisle. Leonard threw in some fruits, vegetables, and pulled a list seemingly out of nowhere.

Spock never got a good look of the list. 

Jojo threw two bundles of bananas into the cart.

“Slow down, that is a lot of Bananas,” said Leonard. 

Jojo bit down on her bottom lip and glanced over quickly to the side. “I… I just feel bad because I ate the ones uncle Jim had behind the toaster...” 

Leonard blinked slowly, his face sank, stretched out with a small hint of disappointment, and he bit his lower lip. “It’s okay, Jojo.” 

Spock’s brow furrowed, why would Jim have food behind the toaster? 

“Let’s keep shopping,” said Leonard as he pushed forward through the produce to the meats. 

Spock followed Jojo down the aisles in search of food. The young child was picky with her choices, understanding that possibly her father could not spend too much. 

They were nearing the drink section, Leonard hanging back while Jojo tried to climb the cart. “I need you to do me a favor, Spock.”

Spock tilted his head down to look at Leonard. “Yes?”

Leonard turned and put his hands on either side of Spock. “I need you to go down the alcohol aisle and get a bottle of whiskey.” 

Jojo dropped onto her feet and gave her father a look. 

Spock was even giving Leonard a look of disbelief. He already knew Leonard was somewhat of an alcoholic, from Jojo’s perspective, and knew the man to not be completely sober. 

“Why?” asked Spock with a small tilt of his head. 

Leonard scowled and put a hand on his hip. “Jim wants it.” 

“Daddy, Uncle Jim hates whiskey,” said Jojo. Good little ankle biter. Calling out her Dad’s bullshit.

Leonard snapped his head over to his daughter and cleared his throat.

Spock stared him down. “I do not believe you need to go down the alcohol aisle.” He took the cart by the handle and jostled it away from the alcoholic beverages. 

… 

 

After shopping Spock loaded up the back of the car with their groceries. 

Leonard sighed heavily and nudged Spock with an elbow. “You want to come over for dinner?”

Spock shook his head. “I have a planned video call with my mother, and am planning on making my roommate dinner.” 

Leonard nodded. “Okay.” He said nothing more and walked to the front of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns away* Until next time!


	10. Cycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock has a very awkward conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing and some obvious hints of bed stuff. Nothing too... nothing too bad I think.

Spock often wondered what ran through his Mother’s head when these calls home occurred. Was she proud of him for wanting to experience something new? Had she wished he stayed home? Wished he’d followed his father’s advice and footsteps? 

Wished he hadn’t taken that scholarship? 

“I am doing fine, Mother.” Spock reclined against the couch.   
Dalek purred near his lap, Spock smoothed his fingers over the young cat’s sweater covered spine, and then moved to scratch gently under their chin. 

“School is great, I’m turning in my papers on time, I went to an antique store, out for dinner, and to a grocery store.” They had listened to so much disco, laughed, and sang. Spock allowed the smile to spread across his face at the memory of Leonard’s blue eyes shining as his mouth stretched out the words with a southern drawl. 

“With Geoffrey?” asked Amanda with her head rested in the palm of her hand. It was morning there and she was perched on one of the stools in their dining room. Spock was sure of it because he recognized the curtains and the many knicknacks in the background. 

Spock paused and bit his lower lip. “Yes… with Geoffrey,” lied Spock, slowly, and with a glance toward his flatmate’s door.

When he looked back toward the screen his mother was smiling knowingly. “Who are they?” asked Amanda. She paused and shifted herself on the stool. “Or Who is he?”

Spock found his face heating up and he glanced away. “I am not seeing anyone romantically.” He shifted just slightly and huffed. Why were mothers intrusive into sensitive matters?

“Sexually?” asked Amanda with a tilt of her head. “You know you can tell me anything, Sweetie.”

Yes, Spock knew he could trust his mother with sensitive information. “I went out with Leonard and his daughter,” said Spock with a bite to his lower lip. “And his boyfriend Jim.”

Amanda blinked slowly then smiled wide. “Spock, you never told me you made new friends,” said Amanda, her eyes twinkling. “What do they study?”

“Leonard is working at the hospital.” Spock blushed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Jim does photography… but I am unsure. He talked about space during dinner. Then shared there was a Meteor Shower coming up, but then said Leonard would be too busy to go with him.” Spock looked at the screen and sighed. “I told him he should go despite Leonard being unable to make it and you know what he said?” 

Amanda leaned forward with a furrowed brow and parted lips. “What did he say?” 

“That there would always be more meteor showers, but he said it like I had done something wrong,” said Spock with a wave of his hand and a pout to his lips. 

Amanda smacked her palm to her face and started laughing. “Sweetie, I think he wanted you to go with him,” said his mother with that smile of hers. 

Spock just stared at his mother and blinked. Had Jim really been asking Spock to go with him? Spock’s heartbeat wildly in his chest. Spock had rejected the offer unintentionally. He smacked his hand over his face and groaned. Spock then lifted his hip a little to grab at his mobile. 

“What are you doing?” asked his mother, Spock did not have to look at her to see her smiling. 

“Sending a text to Jim,” said Spock as he unlocked the screen and searched for Jim’s number– Which he accidentally pressed call. 

It rang against his mother’s video call and he was frozen. 

“Talking is good,” said his Mother, “Talk with him.” 

Spock was so much better with nonverbal communication, but he could not will himself to press the end call button. 

“Spock!” Jim’s answer sounded rushed. “Uhhhh hang on I don’t have hands right now so you’re going on speaker and Bones is gonna hold the phone.” There was a shuffle and what sounded like plastic rustling. 

“I’ll hold it, but don’t wake up Joanna,” groused Leonard.  

Spock could not will himself to talk, this must’ve been a bad time, a very bad time, because Leonard hissed into the phone speaker. 

His mother was looking at him through the video call with a raised brow. 

“Spock?” asked Jim. 

It was followed by a hissed, “Jim, that is really hot.”

“And you’re worried about me waking up Jojo?” Jim’s laugh came in perfectly. “It’s going to be hot. Just remember to let me know if you want me to st–”

Spock took in a deep breath. “I was unaware youwereaskingmetogowithyoutothemeteorshowerandIwouldlovetogo.” 

There was a long pause and Amanda crossed her arms, rose her head, and grinned wide with what Spock would assume was anticipation.

Jim asked, “Say that again, Spock?” 

Leonard hissed, “Fuck.” and plastic crinkled again. 

“Let’s go to the meteor shower,” said Spock more clearly. “I would love to go with you. If that is what you were asking.”

Spock could almost hear the grin in Jim’s voice as he said, “Great! That’s great! I’ll let you know when I’m o–”

“FUCK,” screamed Leonard. “RED! RED! FUCKING RED, JIM!” 

“I’ll call you back!”

The line went dead. 

Spock covered his face as he felt his face heat up. That… was a very bad time to call, but his mother was smiling at him. 

“Proud of you, Sweetie,” said Amanda. 

Spock was mortified that she even heard all that. 

“I’ve got to go, unless you want to talk with your father?” Amanda stretched her neck up as if to indicate she was looking for Sarek. “I thought I saw him walk into the kitchen.”

Spock’s eyes went wider. “Goodbye mother I have left Dalek in the oven!” He ended the call with her. 

Dalek looked up at him with dead eyes and blinked slowly. 

“Don’t give me that look, Mister,” hissed Spock. 

He sighed and inhaled through his nose. 

“Spock, what’s burning?” called Geoffrey from the end of the hall.

Then jolted up, Dalek hissed, and clawed. Spock had actually left something in the oven. “SHIT!” He opened the oven quickly, grabbed an oven mitt, and pulled out what had been what they were going to have for dinner. 

Geoffrey walked in slowly and stared as Spock turned off the oven and placed the non salvageable meal down. “Take out?” asked Geoffrey with a raised brow.  

Spock narrowed his eyes at his flatmate. “I guess.”

“Were your boyfriends doing... you know?” asked Geoffrey as he fished his mobile out. 

Spock stared blankly at Geoffrey. “They are not my boyfriends.” 

“Right,” said Geoffrey as he walked over to the couch and ordered them some food. “Sushi fine?” 

“Avocado, rice, and seaweed salad,” said Spock as he sat down in their large brown chair. 

Dalek meowed loudly, came trotting over, and replaced himself in Spock’s lap. “And some fish for Dalek?” asked Geoffrey. 

Dalek meowed again.

Spock stared down at his naked cat and wondered if Leonard’s unseen cat enjoyed fish. “... Can you order extra fish?” asked Spock as he leaned over the arm of the chair in search of his recent knitting project. 

Geoffrey furrowed his brow. “Dalek doesn’t eat that much.” 

Spock blushed lightly. “... I want to bring it to Leonard’s cat.”

Geoffrey paused and blinked. “I’m somehow not surprised.” 

Spock narrowed his eyes and slowly picked up the blue yarn that was connected to a larger knitted piece.

“Considering you’re making them matching sweaters,” said Geoffrey, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns away*


	11. Highly Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early birthday present to myself. Haha. Kidding. Slightly. (My birthday is the 14th)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to my friend Elliot who helps me make Spock more Australian.

It was wednesday afternoon when Jim called. “You wanna go to the gym?”

They were both free from classes and it had been a few days since Jim had been free to do anything. Spock had agreed without much thought. 

“Thank you so much, Spock, Jojo and Leonard are spending these last few days together, and then Friday we are going to this kiddy karaoke bar–no alcohol I promise–for her last day with us, you should come,” said Jim, with a wide smile as his gym bag thunked against his uncovered thigh. 

Spock had never seen shorts that short on Jim. 

Though the more he thought about it, the more he knew it was a lie, and he had seen shorts that short on Jim.

“It is no problem, Jim.” Spock stared down at his own covered legs. He’d worn a loose pair of trackydacks, with shorts under them incase the gym grew too hot, or he grew far to sweaty. “I’d love to come.”

Jim shrugged his bare shoulders, bare because the other wore a black tank top that showed off a lot of arm, and a lot of side. “Really though, thank you, Spock, I feel so cooped up recently working on this photo project.” Jim’s fingers brushed against Spock’s hand. “So really. Thank you, Spock.” Jim’s eyes crinkled with the softest smile. 

Spock’s heart skipped a beat. “It is no problem.” He swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. 

Jim grinned and then jerked away. “Race ya to the gym!” He pushed off the ground and made a run for it. 

“Unfair!” shouted Spock with the smallest smile on his lips; however, he did not chase after Jim, there would be little point to tiring himself out before they got to the gym building. 

Apparently Jim found that out the hard way, because when Spock strolled up to the grassy walkway Jim was spread eagle on his back and panting. 

“I won,” said Jim between deep gulps of air. 

Spock just shook his head and pulled a water out from his own bag. “Was it worth it?” asked Spock as he waved the water over Jim’s head.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Spock and stuck out his tongue as he sat up. “Very worth it, Spock.” Jim snatched the water from Spock’s hand and took a small sip. 

Spock helped Jim up off the ground and they made their way into the gym. 

The gym was peppered with students here and there doing workouts on the various machines. 

Jim dragged Spock over to the treadmills. 

“What is your last name, Spock?” asked Jim when they set themselves up on the treadmills, Jim had one earbud in, and the other was wrapped around the shell of his ear. “Like, I don’t think you’ve ever said.” 

Spock blinked and tilted his head. “Haven’t I?” He started up his treadmill. 

Jim started his at the same time. “You haven’t,” said Jim as he started out on a brisk walking pace. “What is it?” 

Spock thought about it for a moment as he turned up the speed to a light jog. (Jim seemed to turn up his machine at the same time). “Grayson. I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to pronounce my father’s,” said Spock. Spock often went with his mother’s last name when people asked. Grayson was just so simple.

“Interesting,” said Jim. 

Spock shrugged and turned the machine up once more. 

Jim did the same. 

Spock snapped his head at Jim and frowned. “Jim, you do not have to turn up your machine, this is not a competition,” said Spock, as calmly as he could. Jim didn’t need to push himself or tire himself out just because Spock was more comfortable at a higher speed. 

Jim simply pressed his lips together and grinned. 

He did not turn the machine down. 

Spock raised a brow and shook his head. “You’re making it a competition.” Stating the obvious. 

“If I am?” asked Jim. 

Spock smirked a little and tilted his head at Jim. “Don’t be a drongo mate.”

Jim was dead silent until Spock heard the first bursts of laughter. 

Spock wouldn’t call the sound beautiful, but it was _ beautiful _ and warm. 

Jim covered his eyes when he laughed. Placed his hand over his face like he needed composure. The full blown laughter died out into small chuckles and Jim lowered his hand a little. “What’s the most Australian thing you can say?” Jim turned down the speed of his machine. 

Spock raised his brow and turned his head forward in thought. In a dull voice he said, “I’m getting some grog at the bottle-o on my way for a maccas run, but Bazza wants me to duck into woolies so I’ll chuck a u-ey and bring the ute around in a mo.” 

Jim busted out once more and nearly lost his footing on the machine. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” asked Jim as he gripped onto the edges of the treadmill. 

Spock grinned but cleared his throat with a soft cough. 

“What is the most…” Spock furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. What was Iowa’s region of the states? Midwest? He recalled it was maybe the midwest. “Most midwestern thing you can say?” 

Jim turned his treadmill up and broke out into a sprint. “Hang on I have to fit in a few ‘you betchas’ and ‘don’t ya’know’s in before I can recover my midwestern accent,” said Jim–throwing just enough fluctuation into his words–before he cleared his throat. “Ope, I’m just gonna sneak past ya here and grab the ranch. Go cubbies, and pass the hotdish.” 

Spock furrowed his brow and looked over at Jim.

“It’s terrible, I know,” said Jim with a red dusting his face. 

Spock wasn’t sure if the red was embarrassment or from exertion, but he said, “Interesting, I found your accent quite cute.” 

Jim’s face grew brighter. “ _ Cute _ ,” gasped Jim as he put a hand on his chest and continued on his treadmill. “Mister Grayson, I must say you are also quite  _ cute _ .” 

Spock felt his cheeks heat up and he pushed the treadmill faster.

They’d been running in silence for a few moments, Spock almost thought Jim had put on his other headphone, but when he turned his head he saw it was still wrapped around Jim’s ear. 

“Do you want to get some coffee after this?” asked Spock with a sharp inhale. 

Jim beamed and nearly stumbled in his run. “I’d love some coffee, I know a good place, use to work there actually,” said Jim.

Spock nearly chuckled. He could imagine Jim working at a coffee shop. All captivating smiles, cupid's bow, dazzling eyes, energetic mannerisms, Kirk charm, and chestnut hair. “I bet everyone loved you.” 

_ I certainly would have _ , thought Spock.

“You would have gotten my number,” said Jim with a big grin. “Bones sure as hell didn’t get my number.”

Spock’s chest squeezed and the machine started to slow for a cool down cycle. “How did you meet Leonard?” asked Spock. 

Jim sighed and smiled. He got this far off look in his eye and shook his head. “This nursing student got engaged,” said Jim while biting his lower lip. “Later on she brought in this grump ass of a drunk at like eleven at night.” He laughed, frowned, and pressed his lips together. “We are both on the aromantic spectrum so neither of us really  _ considered _ dating.” 

Jim shrugged his shoulders and the treadmill pulled into a brisk walk. 

“I’ve not been the best person with relationships,” confessed Jim with another shrug. “With Bones it’s different, there aren’t any doubts, and we aren’t trying to fix each other. Ya’know?”

Spock looked down at his feet. There had been a few girls that he had been involved with Romantically and none of them had seemed that significant. He pressed his lips together. T’Pring had been the only girl he’d dated that it wasn’t awkward with anymore. 

He looked to Jim with the smallest smile. Spock didn’t doubt his friendship with Jim and Leonard. “I do know.”

Jim bit his lower lip.

They finished their work out and Jim leaned against Spock’s sweaty arm.

“So coffee,” said Jim with a smile. 

Spock smiled back. “Coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!


	12. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock meets someone new and gets 'coffee' with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to read the end notes!

Jim drummed his fingers against the skin of his thighs as he and Spock waited in line. 

Not that Spock was paying much attention to Jim’s bodily movements. Especially not the way Jim’s fingers lingered with the change in rhythm. 

“I’ll pay by the way,” said Jim as he bounced a little on his toes. Something Spock was sure he must’ve picked up from Leonard.

“You do not have to, Jim.” Spock wasn’t much for eye contact, so his eyes darted everywhere but Jim’s eyes. 

Jim pouted with full lips. “It’s no trouble, drinks are really cheap here, but really delicious.” Of course Jim would have to say they are delicious. He had worked there in the past hadn’t he? Did Jim work here now?

How familiar was he with the current staff? 

Jim was now scratching at his dry elbow and rocking on his feet. 

Spock sighed, he knew Jim was stubborn, and so he nodded. “All right.”

Relief flooded Spock’s body as the line moved forward. 

Jim stopped fidgeting as he moved forward, he acted confident when he approached the counter, and beamed at the barista.

A blonde woman who smiled back at Jim. “If it isn’t James Tiberius Kirk.”

Spock clenched his fingers into the hem of his shirt. Jim had a nice smile that made Spock’s stomach flip flop on occasion, but it was normal right? They were friends. 

Spock could find his friend conventionally attractive could he not?

“Hey Janice,” greeted Jim with a slow lean of his body against the counter between barista and customer. 

Janice’s lips bowed perfectly in a flirty way. “How are you doing today?” There was something familiar in the way Janice spoke, a gentle accent that seemed to have been worn by time in the states, but Spock couldn’t pinpoint it.

Jim laughed and placed his hand on his cocked hip. “I’ve been great, Bones has Jojo for a little while, and I’ve been enjoying the company of my new friend Spock here.” 

“Ohhhhhh.” Janice’s grin seemed to widen and her eyes fixated on Spock. “This is the famous Spock?”

Spock jolted a little and glanced at Jim. Jim was obviously familiar with Janice. Enough so that he’d talked about Spock. Which brought a warm flush to Spock’s cheeks. 

How often did Jim talk about him?

Janice tilted her head a little. Her eyes moved back to Jim. “Are you going to use him in your photo project?” 

Janice must be in photography with Jim. 

That explained their familiarity. 

Jim laughed again, full of teeth, and squinted eyes. “I haven’t talked to him about that yet, but yeah this is Spock.” 

Janice shifted a little and asked, “What can I get for you two?” 

Jim pushed from the counter and fiddled with his pointer finger. “I’ll have a large vanilla latte, and a…” Jim wiggled just slightly and craned his neck. “A blueberry lemon scone.” 

Janice nodded and imputed that into the register. She then leaned forward and looked to Spock. “And for you?”

Spock cleared his throat. “Medium green tea.” He found America didn’t have as great of coffee as they did in Australia. “Do you have cheesymite scrolls?”

Janice grinned wide, she looked to Jim, and then back to Spock. “Finally, someone with some taste in this fucker of a country.” 

Those words struck Spock in his core. A jolt of energy and euphoria flooded his brain. He bounced on his toes once, then twice, and quicker as he felt a grin slip up to his face. “You an aussie, mate?”

Spock could see Jim cover up a smile with his hand as Janice nodded vigorously. “This cunt didn’t tell me you were an aussie.” Janice huffed and sent a glare in Jim’s direction. 

Jim shrugged clearly amused with this turn of events. “You didn’t ask. Also language. You’re on shift.” 

Spock continued to bounce on his toes and vibrated. He poked at Jim’s shoulder. “Bit of a Larrikin this one is.”

“That he is.” Janice leaned over the counter and gave Jim this look that said so many things.

Perhaps the strongest feeling Spock got from the look was that Jim wasn’t going to get away from this topic anytime in the near future.

“Large vanilla latte, blueberry lemon scone, medium green tea, and a good o’ cheesymite scroll?” asked Janice with a squint and grin.

Jim squinted back at her then turned to Spock. 

Spock’s body jolted with that gaze trained on him. 

Jim’s lips bowed with the softest grin and the barest head tilt. “Sound correct, Spock?”

Spock’s heel made contact with the ground. “Yes. That sounds correct.” 

Jim turned back to Janice and smiled at her. “That is it.” 

Janice nodded and imputed it into her computer. “That will be five and a half credits.” 

Jim passed her his phone to transfer the credits and then turned to Spock. “Wanna find a spot and I’ll bring our drinks and stuff over when it’s done?” 

Residual energy left Spock in one final burst of bouncing and his smile dropped. There was nothing wrong with Jim waiting for their order and Spock going to grab a table. 

Spock swallowed and looked out on the coffee shop. While the line was busy the building was mostly void. There was a blonde woman sitting in the far corner away from the window sipping on a hot drink and typing on a laptop. 

In front of her was a young couple chatting away over drinks, and across from them was a group of friends who seemed to be having a time.

Spock could find a seat for them among the others. He bounced on his feet again and nodded. “I will find us a seat.”

It would be easy. 

Spock swallowed and skittered across the floor. The soles of his shoes making a sharp squeaking noise against the polished floor. That was an unpleasant sound and it made Spock’s strides lengthen until he was at one of the tables closer to the windows and further from the others in the shop. 

This table looked satisfactory. It was clean, a booth, closer to the door where they could make an easy escape from any unnecessary conversations, and they could look out the window if their own conversation grew… awkward. 

Not that many of their conversations grew awkward. 

Spock slipped quickly so he was pressed closest to the window and glanced toward the counter where he could see and hear Jim talking with this curly haired boy making their drinks. 

The other barista seemed young and his name was apparently Pavel.

Spock turned his head back toward the window and settled his chin into the palm of his hand. This was fine. 

Jim joined him with the drinks and food items moments later with a smile on his face. 

Spock nodded at him and was fine with the comfortable silence that fell between them. 

Jim took a loud sip of his latte and then a big bite of his scone.

To Spock he looked fidgety. Like he was trying to bring something up, but struggling to find the words. 

Spock took a sip of his tea, stared out the window, and then every so often he would make quick glances toward Jim.

Jim swallowed, tapped his fingers on the table, the booth chair, his coffee cup, and then moved to another sip of his drink.

Spock looked back out the window and pushed his toes into the floor. 

Would Spock have to prompt Jim? Or would Jim eventually say what he wanted? 

“Are you autistic?” 

Spock twisted his head back toward Jim and blinked. These conversations had never really come up when they were bar hopping or running into one and other at random. 

Spock bit on his lower lip and took a sip of his too hot tea. 

“That didn’t come out right, shit,” hissed Jim and he ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck. I just mean you do a lot of things similar to--ugh. None of this is coming out right.” Jim smacked his head onto the table and groaned. “I should’ve not asked and waited.”

Spock managed a small choked off laugh. “I am.” 

Jim flicked his head up quickly and sucked on his bottom lip. “Oh. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool.” Jim drummed his hands on the table and shifted. “Cool.” He took a long sip of his coffee.

Spock took a bite of his food and then a sip of his tea. “So you and Leonard met here?” 

Jim put his cup down and nodded. “Same booth actually. The blonde all the way in the corner on her laptop, her name is Christine Chapel, and she brought this alcoholic asshole into my life.” Jim shrugged and leaned forward over the table with a big grin. “And I love him. Even though he breaks his sobriety on occasions and hasn’t cut alcohol out all together.” Jim wrinkled his nose. “It’s a work in progress.” 

Spock nodded and took another sip of tea. “What were you doing monday night when you called me?” 

Jim’s cheeks burned scarlet, he coughed, and looked away quickly. “I was taking pictures of Bones for my project and some hot wax was involved.” 

“You artists.” Spock shook his head. So that is what Jim’s big project was? Some aesthetically pleasing body shots? “Working around the ankle biter must’ve been a treat.”

Jim covered his face with his hands and squeaked. “Nyota and Scotty took her to get ice cream.” 

Spock took another sip of his tea and smiled into the cup. “That is smart.”

Jim made a high pitched noise into his hands, then fell back against the booth, and peeked through his fingers. “You want to be involved in the photo project?” 

Spock fell back against the booth and took a long sip of his tea. “I am not going to get naked for you.” 

Jim buried himself in his hands again and made the same high pitched noise. “ _ You don’t have to be naked _ .”

Spock grinned into his cup again. Jim was a little easy to tease. “Let me know when you want me and I’ll pop over.” 

Jim lowered his hands, just enough to peek at Spock, his eyes squinted, and a little wrinkled around his under eyes. When the hands came down fully Jim was smiling. A little red in the face but still smiling.

Just this closed mouth smile but it was still this sweet grin that did something strange to Spock’s chest. “Bring your cat.” 

Spock raised a brow. “Are you also taking pictures of Clara?” asked Spock. Dalek was a photogenic little baby. A sweet little boy with a tendency to scream. 

Jim shifted his shoulders, rested his elbows on the table, and scooped up his cup with care. “Clara is a menace and love her.” He took a long sip of his coffee, slowly glanced out the window, and then put the cup down. “I caught her mid yawn yesterday and Bones got this adorable look on his face.”

“Does Clara do well with other cats?” asked Spock as he leaned in a little, took another sip of tea, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Jim’s grin dropped and turned into a bit of a grimace. “She has a hard time with new people and as long as we watch them it’ll be fine.”

Spock nodded and shifted slightly. “I look forward to when you ask and tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the Aussie AU on a mini hiatus due to another writing project that I hopefully will be done with by the next Holiday or after... But I am not dropping the story, just a mini hiatus. 
> 
> This hiatus does not extend to Pick Your Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Annoy me on Tumblr.


End file.
